Best Gift of All
by 3BFFs
Summary: Its three days before Christmas and Gakupo is rushing to find a gift for his honey bear Jiro! Gakupo's worried that if he gets the wrong gift that Jiro will break up with him. Will this sweet pair turn bitter? And will somebody please hang that mistletoe already? Rated T for implications of adult games and same gender romance.


**Author's Note: **An extra special one-shot for the holiday season. Enjoy~ In this one Jiro and Gakupo are married, but don't worry. I'll write the wedding very very soon~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Blood Brothers, Vocaloid, or any store or item meantioned, but I have been really nice Santa hint hint.

* * *

Gakupo searched around the isles of the store, rushing around and picking things up before shaking his head and putting it back down. Why was Gakupo rushing around so much? Well he was searching for a present, but not just any present. A Christmas present for the love of his life and new husband Jiro. It had only been a month since they got married and they had already gotten a house of their own and a new life. The only way Gakupo could possibly think of even beginning to thank him was to get the perfect Christmas present. He had been searching since he and Jiro first got together those two years ago, each Christmas before he gave Jiro Swiss chocolates and a scented candle.

"I've gotta hurry! Christmas is in three days and I still haven't found it yet!" Gakupo muttered to himself, only pausing to check things as a gift. He checked every store for something to perfectly suit his red clad lover, but nothing caught Gakupo's eye as the absolute perfect gift.

* * *

Gakupo took a break after three hours of searching in Walmart, stopping to eat some lunch at the local Arby's. Gakupo sighed as he paid, making sure to donate to the charity the resturant was collecting for. Gakupo always donated whenever there was a charity or people collecting for one around.

"Oh what to do? I've got no time to find Jiro-san a present and he's probably got the absolute perfect present for me! He'll probably divorce me if I can't find the perfect thing for him!" Gakupo moaned as he got into his purple car. Gakupo turned on his car radio and tune into some Christmas songs. Gakupo simply ate his lunch in the car before driving off to Target to try and find something.

* * *

Meanwhile at Jiro and Gakupo's house, Jiro was busy wrapping the last of the Christmas presents that both he and Gakupo had bought, well except for one. Bluefire needed Jiro to wrap up her present to Miku and didn't want the tealette to know about it. Jiro stuck the last golden bow on that gift, saving the last bow he had for his present to Gakupo. Jiro smiled at the gift he picked for Gakupo before wrapping it in lavender paper and sticking the purple bow on top. Jiro kissed it before hiding it in the one place Gakupo never looks, Jiro's underwear drawer. It wasn't because he had never seen Jiro's underwear before nor is it because he was appalled by it. It was simply because Gakupo didn't want to invade Jiro's privacy, something the Vocaloid enjoys having from time to time.

"I wonder when Gaky will be back, he might miss dinner if he stays out too late," Jiro mused aloud as he stood up. Jiro took a hair tie from his partner's bin of them, tied his hair into a low ponytail and walked to the kitchen to make some supper for his hardworking lover.

* * *

Gakupo sighed as he stood in the checkout line, dissappointed by his find. Gakupo only wound up finding a box of chocolate Pocky and red hat. The hat was red with a red belt across it and a silver buckle on the belt, but it wasn't ugly like Jiro's hat was. No this hat was actually very cute.

"What am I going to do? He'll never want this as a present. Gods I'm such a moron!" Gakupo said to himself, feeling very foolish. Gakupo felt nervous, he didn't want to give this to his dear husband, but he didn't want to give him nothing either. Such an awful situation to be in, but one that many have been in at least once before in their lives. Other shopers looked at him, some in sympathy and others feeling lucky that they aren't in that situation.

* * *

Jiro had just finished their dinner, a simple pasta with tomato sauce and some fresh bread and a bottle of red wine, when Gakupo walked in the door with an exhausted expression on his face.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Gakupo sighed as he took his shoes off. Jiro smiled at his lover and finished the sauce, the last component to their romantic dinner.

"Fine, how's my sweet samurai?" Jiro replied, giving Gakupo a kiss on the cheek. Gakupo smiled and hugged the Old Blood, loving his signiture scent.

"Okay I guess," Gakupo answered, trying to hide his sadness. Jiro noticed this, but said nothing so he wouldn't upset the younger man. Gakupo had the habit of not eating when he felt upset, and Jiro knew he couldn't possibly eat all this food by himself.

* * *

Gakupo and Jiro sat down at their dining room table, a candle lit in the center of it and a lovely auroma in the air. The pair started eating after Jiro poured them some wine.

"So how is it Gakupo?" Jiro asked as he took another slice of bread.

"Super amazing as always. You really should consider trying to become an Iron Chef honey bear, you are talented enough for it," Gakupo replied with a smile. Jiro blushed at the compliment, always glad to hear his lover enjoyed his food.

"So for Christmas this year I was thinking that we bake special cookies for Santa," Jiro stated before taking a sip of his wine.

"What kind of cookies?" Gakupo asked, feeling nervous about the thought of Christmas morning.

"I was thinking about a chocolate filled kind or perhaps a jam cookie," Jiro answered. Gakupo nodded, ready to help make the cookies.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Jiro and Gakupo got ready for bed. Both very tired from baking many types of cookies to try and decide which one was the best to leave for Santa.

"Gaky I think I might've gained a couple pounds from all those cookies," Jiro moaned as he flopped down on their shared bed. Gakupo laid down beside him.

"I'll never look at cookies the same way ever again," Gakupo complained as he clutched his stomach. Both fell asleep after a couple minutes of moaning. All that sugar got to Gakupo's mind, making him have horrid nightmares.

* * *

Gakupo's dream

Gakupo was happy as he sat down on the floor by Jiro, for it was Christmas morning and it was time to open presents. They each started off on opposite sides of the tree and met in the middle where they exchanged the gift they each had picked out for their spouse. Gakupo received a pendant with a cat on it and of course Jiro received his new hat.

"This is wonderful thank you Jiro-san!" Gakupo said happily as he put his pendant on. Jiro glared at him and slapped Gakupo's cheek as hard as he could.

"Ji-Jiro-san? Wh-why are you-" Gakupo started but was met with a kick to the stomach. Gakupo coughed up some blood as he laid there on the floor.

"You think you can mock my style and get away with it do you?" Jiro snarled as he slammed his foot down on Gakupo's chest.

"N-no! I didn't mean it that way honest!" Gakupo cried, tears falling from his frightened cerulean eyes.

"Forget it! Go to Hell Gakupo! This marriage is over!" Jiro snapped before storming out of the room, but not before throwing his wedding ring at Gakupo before slamming the door on the way out. Gakupo just laid there and cried, his life offically ruined.

* * *

Back to the Real World

Gakupo awoke with a start, gasping for air as his knuckles turned white from gripping onto the blankets so hard. Gakupo jumped when he felt a pair of arms hold onto him.

"Gaky? Are you okay?" Gakupo heard Jiro ask. Gakupo didn't dare look into Jiro's eyes, he was too afraid to. Gakupo started crying into his hands, muffling his cries as not to wake up the neighbors, which was useless seeing as how they were used to his and Jiro's nightly "playtime". Jiro kissed Gakupo's temple and allowed his wife to cry into his chest. It was at times like this it was obvious who wore the pants in their relationship, Gakupo fulfiling the role of the worried wife and Jiro fulfiling the role of the strong husband. Gakupo cried until he fell back asleep in Jiro's arms, the latter still looking worriedly at the love of his eternal life. Jiro laid back down, snuggled close to the purple-haired beauty, and fell back asleep.

* * *

The nightmares continued until Christmas day, each one more violent and heart breaking then the last. Gakupo was at the point of nearly losing it, he had dark circles under his usually bright eyes, which were now dull from lack of sleep, his hair lost its luster and was very mangled and matted, his skin was an unusual pale color and was very dry, in other words he looked like crap. Gakupo was very nervous around Jiro and it turned into completely avoiding being around the Old Blood when he was alone. Gakupo took up sleeping on the couch and in the hall closet one night.

Jiro was hurt by this, he wanted to comfort his lover, but each time he tried the Vocaloid flinched and shyed away from the near contact. Jiro watched as Gakupo fell asleep on the couch Christmas Eve, tears flowing freely from his silver eyes. Jiro scooped up Gakupo and carried him to their room, one Jiro was tired of occupying alone for the past two days.

* * *

That Christmas morning things got off to a very bad start. Gakupo woke up screaming as he noticed he was next to Jiro, which turned into an argument between the two and an ugly lamp getting broken. Then breakfast got burnt after the toaster caught on fire and to top it all off the couple now noticed that their Christmas tree was crooked.

"You wanna start opening presents now or what?" Jiro huffed as he sipped from his morning coffee.

"Yeah yeah, just shut up old man," Gakupo spat back, downing his green tea in one gulp. They each started off on opposite sides of the tree and worked their way around until they met in the middle, each feeling elated as little kids as they opened each present, well except for the underwear and socks. Gakupo gulpped as he handed jiro his present and took the one Jiro handed him. Gakupo nervously opened his, it was...

"Jiro-san, this is so beautiful. It must have cost a fortune," Gakupo said with tears in his eyes. In his hands was an amethyst cat pendant with sapphire eyes, just like the one from Gakupo's nightmare.

"Well it was worth every penny to see you happy," Jiro replied before opening his own present.

"W-wait Jiro-san. I-" Gakupo started before Jiro took the hat and Pocky out. Jiro smiled and kissed Gakupo's lips suddenly before pulling away only a second or two later.

"What's there to be sorry about I love it," Jiro answered, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You deserve the perfect present Jiro-san, but I just can't find it yet. I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas," Gakupo cried, tears of sadness replacing the tears of joy he had only moments before.

"Its okay. This is my best Christmas ever because you've already given me the perfect present," Jiro said comfortingly as he set his gifts down.

"R-really and what's that?" Gakupo asked before his and Jiro's lips smashed together. They kissed for a couple minutes before pulling away.

"That gift is you. The day you married me was when I got my perfect Christmas present. Besides, anything you get me is a great gift because you picked it," Jiro finally stated in response before putting the new hat on. It looked good on him, but only stayed on for a few seconds. Jiro was pinned to the floor and kissed mercilously for Gakupo noticed that they were under mistletoe.

* * *

That night Gakupo cuddled next to Jiro in their soft bed, his heart fluttering as he felt Jiro's large hands rub away the knots in his shoulders.

"Merry Christmas Jiro-san," Gakupo said with a yawn.

"Merry Christmas Gakupo," Jiro replied before giving the purplette a peck on the cheek.

"Maybe soon you'll have another present," Gakupo stated with a wink before falling asleep. Jiro simply smiled before what Gakupo said sunk in, his scream was heard even from the North Pole where Santa simply laughed, knowing that Gakupo had gotten the Christmas present he truly wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy Holidays to all of you wonderful readers and your loved ones! Stay tuned for another installment of Lavender and Silver~Bff#3


End file.
